invasorzimfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Mejor Amigo
El Mejor Amigo (o Bestest Friend en Estados Unidos) es el segundo episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie Invasor Zim. Fue estrenado junto con el episodio NanoZim. Sinopsis Durante el almuerzo, Zim oye por casualidad a Jessica hablando en otra mesa sobre por qué Zim no tiene amigos, ella comenta que no tener amigos es muy inhumano. Oyendo esto, Zim tiene miedo de que su secreto sea revelado porque no tiene amigos. Observa a algunas mesas pero todos lo rechazan. El va a la mesa de los "rechazados", y pregunta quién de ellos quiere ser su amigo. Después de hablarle a algunos el hace tres retos a los niños sobrantes. El prueba su absorbencia, conductividad de electricidad, y pone una "prueba final" que incluye un castor y mini taxi. El termina a Keef como ganador y su mejor amigo. El determina a Keef como ganador y su mejor amigo. Después de un día lleno de demencias de amigos, Zim se despide de Keef y le dice POR FIN que no necesita más de los servicios de Keef. Keef no recibe el mensaje y procede a acechar a Zim. En el intento final de deshacerse de Keef después de oír una fiesta sorpresa para Zim, Zim construye un aparato que le quita los ojos a Keef fuera de tomas (osea que solo se ven las sombras) y los reemplaza por nuevos ojos. Los nuevos ojos tienen propiedades hipnóticas. Zim los usa para hacerle creer a Keef que una ardilla es Zim. El episodio termina con Keef cayendo de un edificio y explotando con Gir por supuesto en pantalla revolviendo la masa del pastel. Personajes *Zim. *Dib. *Gaz. *Keef (Debut). *Gir. Información adicional de la Ruina Alusiones *Keef se lo ve continuamente montando su bicicleta en frente de la casa de Zim. Esto puede ser una referencia a las películas de terror The Omen y The Shining. *La imagen que Keef dibuja de él y Zim puede ser un homenaje a la pieza titulada Madonna y el Niño, '' con Keef como Madonna y Zim como el niño. *En el comentario de DVD era aclarado que Jhonen Vasquez quería salpicadura de sangre en la escena de el "Taxi y Ardilla". Esto es una posible referencia a unos de los trabajos tempranos de Jhonen "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". *Cuando el robot de Zim le quito los ojos a Keef se puede ver una sombra en la pared. Al igual que Jimmy en el cómic "Johnny the Homicidal Maniac". Ambas sombras de Jimmy y Keef se vieron en vez de su cara real, y ambos personajes molestaban al personaje principal. Este es un posible homenaje al trabajo pasado de Jhonen. Curiosidades de la Ruina *El título estaba en un estilo de letra ondulado en vez del estilo de letra de Invasor Zim. *La parte cuando Zim le arranca los ojos a Keef, probablemente es inspirada en un método de tortura de Johnny a sus víctimas en el cómic JTHM. *Está es la primera aparición de los brazos robóticos de Zim. *Este episodio originalmente iba a emitirse junto con Cosecha Siniestra, pero fueron considerados "muy retorcidos" para ser emitidos juntos. Así que en vez de eso, el episodio fue emitido junto con NanoZim.Esto se ve en los códigos de producción de ambos episodios, donde ''El Mejor Amigo y Cosecha Siniestra son los episodios 2A y 2B, mientras que NanoZim es el episodios 4B. *En el orden de fecha de emisión está es la primera vez que todos los paneles de GIR se pusieron rojos cuando se puso en modo obediente. *El creador Jhonen Vasquez repetidamente se refirió a este episodio en la Comic-Con de 2005. Donde dijo: "Zim ripped a kid's eyes out of his screaming head and gave him new cooler more high-tech eyes... That I would kill for!" ("Zim le quitó los ojos a un niño de su cabeza gritona y le dio unos nuevos más geniales ojos de alta tecnología... ¡Mataría por eso!) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMV5qRP82z0 Minuto 3:12 *Dib se vio en este episodio, pero sin líneas. *En la escena donde Zim imagina a toda la población de la Tierra frente a su base, puedes ver a Jessica, aunque ella no quería ser parte de esa 'Fiesta". *Originalmente iba a haber una secuela de este episodio llamada Return of Keef (El Regreso de Keef), en el final de eso Keef explota, pero se reforma poco después, además ese episodio fue cancelado. *Cuando Keef es atacado por la ardilla y cae del edificio, originalmente iban a caer en cables de electricidad o un coche atropellaría a Keef y quedará atrapado en uno de sus neumáticos. Nick no lo permitiría, así que la escena fue eventualmente rehecha. *Keef tiene ojos normales en cada siguiente episodio con el, a pesar de que sus ojos fueron vistos diferentes en este episodio. Así que esto puede significar que los ojos fueron solamente usados temporalmente. *Parece extraño que Dib no aceptará la invitación a fiesta en la casa de Zim porque sería la perfecta oportunidad para curiosear y obtener más información de Zim, y posiblemente exponer la identidad de Zim. *La ridícula música que se pone cuando Zim y Keef interactuan como amiguos cuando los muestran en realidad es una parodia de sí mismo y las escenas de "amistad" de otros shows de niños. *Melvin originalmente había tirado su invitación pero va de todas formas, aunque desaparece durante las escenas más tarde de la fiesta. *Originalmente Keef iba a morir atropellado por un camion cuando la ardilla lo condujera a la calle pero fue rechazado por Nickelodeon por ser muy oscuro asi que cambiaron el final por el que se ve este episodio. *Ni Dib ni Gaz hablaron. *En una ocasión, este episodio se transmitió por MTV, sin censura. *Dib quizá pudo haber evitado todas las torturas que Zim le hizo a los niños, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con él. Cosas que tal vez no hayas notado Errores de animación *Mientras que Zim está saltando sobre la mesa de guisantes, los pantalones de Zim se vuelven rosas por un segundo. De todas formas se vuelven negros cuando dejan de tirar al rededor. *Cuando Gir se pone en modo obediente solo sus ojos se vuelven rojos, como en La pesadilla comienza. De todas formas, en la siguiente escena todas las partes celestes se ponen rojas. Referencias Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Primera Temporada